It's not easy being me
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Here's a look into a day in the life of Wanda. One girl against five boys bad odds, right? R&R Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** There are only a few words that will get a man's attention. Two of the top five are "food" and "Dinner."

**Let's step back and take a look at what it's like to be Wanda. One girl in a house full of boys, not good odds are they?**

**It's not easy being me**

I trudged down the stairs at about nine that morning. Normally, I would have been up earlier, but for some reason my "admirers" had decided to let me sleep. That, or they'd gotten distracted by Carmen Sandiego again. Not that it mattered, any time to myself is a welcome gift.

"Hey, Wanda." Lance said as I walked into the kitchen. "You're up later than usual."

"I didn't have an alarm clock this morning." I told him.

"Probably because John and Pietro tried to crash some party last night, and Todd got sick last night."

Blink. Stare. "Huh. When was this? He was fine when I went to sleep."

"Apparently he got into the medicine cabinet again." Lance said. "Or the cleaning supplies. Probably the cleaning supplies. Anyway, something to do with his mutation makes him sort of allergic to soap."

"And that's why he got sick." Contrary to popular belief, I'm very good at math. "So Toad's not awake yet?"

"Nope." Lance said.

"And that leaves my brother and the Aussie where?"

"Either in jail, or crashed in their rooms." Lance said.

"So it's just us."

"Unless you want to try to wake Fred up."

I laughed at that. Lance is probably the only mature person in the house. Not that I couldn't be. I just don't want to. Unluckily for me, Todd came bounding down the stairs.

THUMP.

"I'm okay!"

Maybe bounding was an overstatement.

"Whoa. Since when are the stairs made out of foam?" He rubbed his ass as he came through.

"They were solid when I came down." Lance said.

"Same here." I said. Yeah, this means that he knows I'm awake, but he would have figured that out anyway. The frog is ADD, not stupid.

"Hey, Babycakes!" He smiled. It would look a whole lot cuter when he did that if he would just brush his teeth. "Stupid Aussie beat me up?"

"Stupid Aussie's probably wherever Pie is." Lance said.

"Hell?" I offered. Giggles out of both of them. I'm getting better at this comeback business.

"When did they get in?" Todd asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Lance waved. "It's bad enough that I have to separate you loons, I am not spending the better part of my evening chasing them around Bayville."

"I wonder how plastered they are this time?" I asked.

"Who's plastered?" Fred finally decided to wake up.

"Guess." Lance groaned.

"Oh." Big guy grabs one of our mixing bowls—wow, it's clean!—and starts pouring on the cheerios. No wonder there's never anything left for breakfast. "You feelin' any better, little guy?"

"I'm cool, yo." Todd said. "I learned my lesson this time."

Yeah, I'm sure of that! "Does anyone know if we still have any bread left?"

"Check the shelves." Lance pointed. I rummaged through all of our cabinets and shelves and found two cans of green beans, a package of cheese crackers that has been in there since I joined and a whole lot of Spam, ramen noodles, and canned spaghetti O's.

"We need to start a list again." I announced. "How much cash have we got?"

"Not much." Lance said. "None if we have to bail Pietro out again."

"Don't forget Pyro." Fred said.

"They can rot there." I said. "We need groceries."

"Looks like we're going to the dollar store again." Lance sighed.

"I'll go!" Todd piped up. How cute, he wants to run errands for me. Too bad he can't drive, or I just might consider it.

"No." Lance said, possibly on automatic. He says no to lots of things.

"Why?" Todd wined.

"You're too young to drive!" Lance said.

"And you keep running off without the list." I told him.

"You can't drive!" he glared.

"Yes I can." I relied.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since my Father taught me." Yes, I still hate him. Yes, I know he messed with my memories, and I want to see him dead, but at least I can drive the jeep now. "I'll go."

"Can I go?" Freddy asked.

"No, Freddy." Lance said. "We can't afford to take you along."

"Then can I go?" Todd pipes up. I think I can fix this.

"I need tampons."

"Oh." He said. Maybe… "I can get the food while you're doing that."

Damn. Why can't he just run off like the other four idiots? "Fine! You can go!" I threw my hands in the air. "Just let me finish making the list!"

"Okay!" He beamed. "Let me go get dressed." And he hopped away.

Wait. Dressed? I realized then that I was still in my nightgown. Shit.

"You may wanna take his advice." Lance said. "Not that your sleepwear isn't flattering…"

"Screw you!" I growled. "I'm going to change!"

**This shouldn't be too long, only about five chapters or so. As long as it takes to make a day of this. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whohoo! Unlinked reviewers mentions!**

**To the Great Hippo Thief and rogueremy123, thank you much! And Toad's name is Todd. I wrote it right! To the other reviewers, I really appreciate the fact that you took time to review, but could I ask that you review my other stuff too? **

We got into the jeep and were about two blocks down the road when Todd started to serenade me. Okay, serenade isn't the word. Caterwaul.

"_Lady in reeeeeedddddddd!"_

See? "Will you please stop that?"

"Why, sweetums?" He cocked his head to the left as he said this.

"Because I can't drive and listen to your wailing at the same time." I said as we came to a stop light. "We'll have a wreck or something!"

"Oh." He replied. "Can I hum?"

"Whatever." I told him. Great, now he's _humming_ "Lady in Red"! Well, at least we're almost to the dollar store now.

We walk into the store and he's still humming that song. There are two ways to snap him out of this. The first will get us kicked out, but it will shut him up. The second won't get us kicked out, and it will keep him busy, but he'll start again as soon as we're out the door. Since we don't have the time to drive to the next dollar store, I'll go with B.

"Todd?" I started.

"Yes?" He tilted his head again.

"Could you start getting the food stuff on this list while I go pick up some other stuff?" AKA, I need to go get some feminine supplies, and I know you don't want to come, so keep yourself occupied.

"Sure, Cuddlebumps!" He beamed. He then snatched the list from my hand, grabbed a shopping cart and walked over to where the food was.

After a picking up my stuff, I realized that we had almost no soap and the same went for toothpaste, so I grabbed a few bars of soap and two tubes of Colgate to last us the rest of the month. Good thing these aren't expensive. When I found the little wart again, he was trying to figure out how many boxes of cereal we needed.

"Hey! You think we need three or four boxes?" He asked.

"Two." I said. "We can't afford more than that."

"Right." He put the Lucky Charms back and we walked over to where the Boxed meals were. "Why can't we get these?"

"Because they take meat and it can't stay in our refrigerator with the four shades of mold we have growing." I said. "but we can get one of those rice dishes in a box."

He grabbed a broccoli rice thing and we moved on. "Who put toilet paper on the list?" He blinked.

"I don't know." I said. "Probably Lance or Fred, but we do need it anyway."

That's how the majority of our trip went. We were actually able to pay for all of it, so we didn't put anything back. The ride home, however, was less enjoyable.

"Could you stop that, please?" The wart had switched from Lady in Red to something I didn't recognize. My protest failed, however, and he continued to howl.

"I can be your hero, Baby!" He tried to sing with the song that had just come on the radio. It sounded painful.

"You sound like a dying cat." I said. Again, no response. He continued to sing until we walked through our door.

"What's gotten into him?" Lance asked.

"Think." I glared at him.

"Oh." He said. "I'll get the bags."

"You kidnapped her!" Oh, I see John's up.

"I volunteered, wiseass!" Toad shouted back.

"Stop the yelling!" My brother moaned. Maybe I won't go into the kitchen now.

"She likes me best!" John shouted. Scratch that last thought. I am definitely going in there now.

"Allerdyce!" I shouted. "What makes you think you have the right to treat me like some kind of mutt?"

"What?" John blinked.

"Where did this come from?" Pietro asked.

"At least Toad is helpful! He was sick last night and he still wanted to go to the store with me this morning!" I shouted. "It's your own fault that you and my brother were off doing God knows what last night and came home plastered! For all we knew you two were in jail!"

"We would have been if we hadn't have hid behind the trashcans." Pietro said.

"I don't even wanna know!" Lance groaned as he came in with an armload of bags. Freddy followed, with his armload.

"But I came home!" John said.

"I am not some prize to be won!" Whoa. I can't believe it. Disney actually did give me a useful quote. "If you want some trophy, go somewhere else! I'm not interested!"

And with that I stomped up to my room. But really, can you blame me? I just made a spectacle of myself out there. After slamming my door, I pulled my spellbook out from under my bed and started scouring it for something useful.

**Hope you guys liked this chappy. Next, Wanda decides to use magic, but the results aren't what she planned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Some dream of flying, but not me. I would be much happier as a mustang than I would be growing wings. **

**Shoutouts! Where did I… there's my list! Okay, it looks like everyone left a link, so I'll get back to you when I can. In between my other stories. Anyway, the show must go on!**

I flipped through half the book before I realized that it was divided into sections. This saved me a full ten minutes. I just looked under the section earmarked "romance". Hmm. I never thought that there were so many spells for making someone fall in love with you. Unfortunately, I want one that will decide which, if any, of the nutcases downstairs is the one that I should be interested in.

After another five minutes of going back and forth, I decided on a spell that said it would play out in a series of scenerios to determine which of two suitors is "your true love." I almost feel sorry for poor Todd. He won't stand much of a chance.

"Okay, let's see. If they want a fight; a fight they shall have. Give my true love the strength to win this match." I recited. At first, I didn't think anything happened. Until I heard Lance screaming from downstairs. As all the possibilities run through my mind, I walk to the staircase in time to see Toad and Pyro dueling in the entry way. Yes, I said dueling. They had the fencing getups on and everything.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing?" I shouted as I walked down.

"My lady!" Toad said in between jabs. "We are locked in a fight for your honor!"

"Oh brother." Lance groaned. I feel your pain, buddy.

"I don't care what you're fighting over, put those swords down!" I yelled.

"Not until this infidel surrenders!" Pyro shouted.

This is going to be a very long day.

Now they're in the living room fighting on the furniture. Good grief, I didn't think that spell would do this.

The two of them finally fenced their way outside, onto the front lawn. The rest of us ran out to see what was happening, and by the time we got there, they had changed clothes. Now they were dressed like boxers.

"Will you knuckleheads just calm down and come back in the house?" Lance asked.

"Not until we finish this!" Toad growled. I gotta admit, for a little frog, he's got a good drop kick. But then John grabbed his legs so he couldn't do anything. Then John started beating him up.

I went back inside to consult the book, again. This isn't quite what I planned. I walked right past my brother as I grumbled different things under my breath.

"You tried to fix this with magic, didn't you?" He asked.

"Shut up." I hissed. The ability to give life-sucking glares of death are a natural talent, and one I am not about to waste.

"Fine." He backed away.

It worked.

"But if this spell of yours ends up with us one of those loons to the hospital, It's on your head." He finished. I gave him a nice wave as I walked away.

With my middle finger.

After digging through my spellbook and scouring the original spell, I discovered that the only way to end it was to let it play out. Which would be great if the two boys weren't having a ninja showdown in front of the whole neighborhood. Somehow, I don't think Mystique would have approved. Especially since they're practicing their hedge-trimming skills on her pretty bushes.

Oh shit! I forgot all about her! If she comes back to find this mess, I'll be the one in trouble, for once, instead of the guys.

But I'm getting way to worked up about this. The last time we saw her, she was in Egypt. But that's never stopped her before, at least according to Lance. Why do I think I've just carved my own tombstone?

That's when I heard the crash under my window. John just threw Todd into the tree. Now Todd is getting up and trying to stab through John's armor.

I may have sealed their fates too. Oh, boy! I think I need to have a talk with one of Mystique's friends. Now what did she do with that address book…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes/ tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing. (1)**

Once I found Mystique's address book, I asked Lance if I could borrow the jeep. He said yes, but I think it was mainly because of the fact that he was trying to separate my two suitors. They had now taken on the garb of wild west outlaws.

I had driven for nearly two hours before I finally found the right address. I pulled in front of a small magic shop on the east side of Manhattan and got out of the car.

As I walked in, I noticed the multitude of different powders, canned ingredients, and redi-made potions. Agatha's business was booming, and was apparently enough for her to hire an assistant. The chick at the cash register was a few years older than me, but still looked cool. She had dark brown hair, but had bleached the tips; and had on a lot more eye makeup than one needed when wearing glasses.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm looking for Agatha Harkness. Is she in?"

"Who wants to know?" The lady asked.

"It's alright, Agnes." Agatha said as she stepped out of the back room. "Wanda is a guest."

"Thank you." I said. Agnes sighed as the older woman led me into the storeroom

I have never seen so many witching symbols in my life. The walls were covered with pentagrams and other drawings and had several strange pictures. "Wow."

"It is not polite to stare, child." Agatha chided. "Now tell me, why have you come?"

"I came to ask for help." I started. "I kind of messed up a spell. Actually, the spell did what it was supposed to, but I need to find another way to stop it."

The older woman listened and nodded her head. "Sounds interesting. What kind of spell was it?"

"It was a true love spell." I answered. "I cast it so that Toad and Pyro would get off of my case, but now they're trying to kill each other!"

"I see." The woman replied. "But I am afraid that that particular spell must play out on its own."

"I should never have cast that spell." I grumbled.

"It has happened to us all at some point in our lives." Agatha said. "You must let it finish. There is good news, though."

You mean that this is a good thing? "What?"

"They will not die." She replied. "However, there will be one broken heart from this."

Gee, it's not like I couldn't have figured that out by myself!

"The spell should wear off in a few more hours." She said. "Why don't you go home?"

"Can I look around here first?" What? Can't a girl check out a new hide-away?

"Of course."

In another two hours, I was home again. Agatha let me pick out one item to take home. I chose a voodoo doll, but that isn't the point. When I got back, they had progressed to using lightsabers in the back yard. It looks like we'll have some new yard ornaments. The strange thing was that someone had followed me from the interstate all the way back to the boarding house. When I parked the jeep, I walked right over to the car and met the middle-aged driver. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing following me?"

"Wanda." The woman smirked. "Don't you recognize me?"

Oh shit! Why now? Why couldn't she wait until after the spell wore off?

"Mystique?" I blinked.

"Yes, dear." She said softly. "Now would you mind explaining just why those boys are trying to destroy my back yard?"

Yep. She's back and I'm dead meat.

**1 Twenty author points for whoever can guess this song!**


	5. Just Shoot Me

**Disclaimer: "Dark Error's other side is truth." -Victor Hugo**

My first instinct when I realized my predicament was to run like hell. But then I realized that she could just turn into a cheetah and beat the living crap outta me before I could even think to protest, so I settled for submission.

"The Boys." I said. "Oh, that! Well, it's funny you mention that."

"Please tell me that this involved caffeine and that they will calm down when it wears off." Mystique glared at me.

"Well, it will wear off." I started.

"Thank God!" Mystique groaned.

"But it's not caffeine." I think she's mad.

"What?" She shot one of her 'you will die a slow and painful death unless you tell me what is going on around here' glares at me.

"Wanda! You better have found some way to fix this!" Lance shouted as he stormed outside.

"Fix what?" Mystique growled.

"The stupid love spell she screwed up!" Lance shouted. "That's why those two idiots are dukin' it out in the yard!"

"I tried!" Yep, my last attempt involves stooping to dork level. Ick. "I even asked Agatha about it! She said that it has to play out on its own!"

"And how long will that take?" Mystique asked.

"Only another hour or so." I said. "Or until one of them impales the other, but what are the odds of that?'

"Wanda, this is Todd and John." Lance shouted. "Odds are pretty good."

He has a point there. Damn.

"Okay, maybe they could, but considering John's aim and Todd's agility, I'm not that worried about it." I covered.

If you're gonna lie, be convincing. I learned that from my brother. Dammit.

"Maybe you don't need to worry, but some of us do!" Mystique shouted. "Until this wears off, you will be watching over those two lunatics to make sure that no one gets seriously hurt!"

"What? Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because your are the one who caused this, so you shall be the one to babysit them until this clears up!" Mystique shouted.

Somebody must have hit me with the stupid stick this morning. That's the only explanation for this whole conversation.

"Yes, Ma'am." I sighed.

"Good." She said, then looked at what they were doing in the back yard. "What on earth are they doing."

I looked up to see John about to stab poor Todd with his lightsaber. As much as the little frog annoys me, I can't just watch him die.

"Todd! No!" I shouted as I raced over to him.

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity. Some time between when I took off and when I got there, my brother had gotten shoved out a window (for what, I don't even wanna know), and was gonna land on one of them. John seemed distracted by the falling speedster, and dropped the light-sword. Todd was still frozen in place, and I barely got to shove him down in time. If I'd remembered, I would have grabbed the Aussie while I was there, but I was more afraid of what Mystique would do to me if I let anything happen to the little wart.

Thudd!

"Ow!"

"Wha?" Todd groaned as the spell wore off. "What happened?"

"Would ye get off of me?" John shouted. Pietro let out a screech that sounded like a dying squirrel when he realized how he'd landed, and sped off.

"Oh, John, I am soo sorry." I said. "I just didn't have time to think and…"

"It's okay." John said. "I can forgive your loveliness for a lapse in judgment."

"Thanks." Todd squeaked.

"No problem." I said, getting back up. I looked back to see if Lance and Mystique were still on the lawn, and discovered that both were still there. I could have put up with any comments from the boys, but that smirk on Mystique's face gave me the sudden urge to crawl into a hole and die.

"What are you staring at?" I shouted.

"Forget it!" Lance shouted as he walked back to the front door. "The thought is just too disturbing for words!"

Ooohhh! I wonder what that was about?

"What are you still doing out here?" I asked Mystique as I walked back to the front door(mainly because it was still unlocked).

"Just observing." She said coolly. Now I know why Rogue left to avoid torture! That wicked glint that showes up (assuming that it leaves at some point) in that woman's eyes is downright disturbing.

Although it might help explain the mystery of why it's impossible to kill her.

"I'm going to shower!" I groaned. "This is just insane!"

Ha! Take that Father! I am not the one who needed to be in the asylum! Wait, then why did I save Toad? Does that mean that he's my true love? Ewwww! I'd rather take Pyro!

Hold the phone! I can take him! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh happy day!

"Why are you smiling like a maniac?" My brother asked as I walked up the stairs.

"Go lick a flagpole!" Okay, so it was seventy-something degrees outside? The implication was the same!

**Short, I know, but I'm getting lost as to where to go with this. If any of you favor a particular Wanda pairing, review and tell me about it! Absolutely NO SLASH ALLOWED!**


	6. Votes Please!

**Again, I beg, please, please, please tell me what pairings you want to see! I only got two votes, and they go against each other! I need to get those in before I go any further!**

**Also, I need suggestions for what else you guys want to see happen. I am running two other long fics right now and I'm getting drained.**

Lance: Why don't we get a vote?

**RS: Because you're not the one reviewing, are you?**

Lance: But we are the ones putting up with the two nutcases while you make up your mind!

Fred: Uhm, Miss Author lady, Pietro and John kinda set fire to the back yard.

**RS: Oh for the love of… Hold on. Let me find my mallet. Where did Mystique go?**

Lance: Why her?

RS: She's the adult.

Lance: I'm eighteen! I can do it!

**RS: The last time I left you in charge Toad found his way on top of the roof!**

Lance: Point taken.

Mystique: I thought that Administration banned chapters that were entirely author's notes?

**RS: Oh. That's right. Well then, here's a tiny mini chapter.**

After I got out of the shower, my first instinct was to walk back into my room. That is, it was until I saw the door to John's room open up, then I went downstairs into the kitchen. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone in there until someone spoke.

"So you like Toad now?" I turned around and saw the blue witch standing there.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted.

"After you nearly destroyed my yard, I believe I'm entitled to an explanation." She said.

Point there.

Now for the ever present mental debate. Do I explain my present screw-up of a love life with her, or do I give her a lie that would serve as a reason for the carnage tha overtook the shrubbery. The first would be rather embarrassing, but since she's definitely had more experience with this than me, I would get some good advice from it. The second option might be believable to the guys, or Father, but not Mystique. She would see through that in about ten seconds, and then I would either have to lie through my teeth or tell the truth. Since I'll have to tell it to her anyway, I'd rather look embarrassed than stupid.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Good." She said. "Now let's start with that spell…"


	7. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: "It were not best that we should all think alike; it is difference of opinion that makes horse-races." --Mark Twain**

**Well, the votes are all in. Verdict it Todd/Wanda: 3; John/Wanda: 2. Sorry for you Jonda shippers, but the majority wins by a nose. Now, On with the story!**

"Oh, right. The spell." I winced. "Well, the two idiots have been driving me nuts for months, but today, I—I just snapped. I told them off, and then went up to look through the spellbook to see if there was anything that could settle the debate once and for all."

"I see." Mystique said. "What made you cast the spell in the first place?"

"Well, it looked cool…"

"No, no, no." She corrected. "I mean emotionally, why was today different? What happened?"

But I don't want to sound like an nut! Didn't I mention that this would be embarrassing?

"Toad went with me to the store to pick up some things." I started. "John and my brother were out all night acting like assholes and I didn't know what had happened to them until we got back and they were in the kitchen. When I got in, I heard John yelling at Todd, accusing him of kidnapping me. Toad protested, and John made some remark, but I'd had it."

"Why?" Mystique asked again. Geez, this is getting annoying.

"The little wart got into the cleaning supplies last night." I said. "Of course, this was after I'd gone to sleep, but he was still weak this morning. He'd been feeling bad, but he still wanted to help. John didn't even have the decency to call! I guess I was just tired of being treated like some trophy and wanted some answers." I sighed and looked from the table back up to her. "Does that make me crazy?"

Then she did something I didn't quite expect. She smiled! I was expecting a "you're a nut" and to be laughed at. Well, she was laughing, but it didn't sound like she was mad. I think she found this whole thing amusing.

"No." She shook her head. "No, you are not crazy. You are using your common sense. But why use magic?"

"I thought it would fix it." I said. "But it only made it worse. Now everyone's mad and the spell didn't even work!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." She smirked.

I have the sudden urge to wipe that know-it-all look right off of her face.

"But they almost got squished!" I protested. "It just reached it's time limit and stopped!"

"After you dove to save Tolensky." Mystique pointed out.

The wicked witch has a point. Damn!

"He was closer!" I defended.

"Are you sure that's why you saved him?" She asked.

This is where things really get tough. I have to look at my own mind (what's left of it) and pick out reasons why and why not. The obvious not's are that he was closer and was about to get stabbed. But why would I care about that? He's just an annoying runt! He's done nothing but pester me and dance all over my last nerve since we met! But so has Pyro. Pyro has gone as far as to try to roast me before. Toad never did. He even saved me from Magneto. He was there after Father was presumed dead; he stayed with us and gave me some space. Not a lot, but some. John stayed on base and watched the footage of Father dying. Never even bothered to see if we were okay.

Holy Shit! Does this mean that I like Toad? No, It can't be. I can't have fallen for him!

Wait. She knows this. She's known the whole time! Ooh, ooh, ooh! I am so gonna burn her wardrobe after this!

"I guess it was because he's been there." I finally said. "He stayed around and made sure I was okay, even though it wasn't the best method of doing so. John never gave me the time of day before my—Magneto sent him here."

"I see" She said. "I just have one more question."

I don't have a choice.

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

Whoa. I'd never thought about that before. I know he's got to be in love with me, or he wouldn't keep trying. Especially after the tampon threat. John would have run for the hills. I guess I like him. Love.. Is a little strong.

"I don't know." I said. "I like him, I guess. But I don't know if 'love' is the right word."

"Then why keep breaking his heart?" She asked. "This may surprise you, but I found myself in a very similar situation when I was younger."

I thought as much. "Really? With who?"

"Sabertooth, and a friend that I'd been writing to for months." She answered. "He lived in Germany—we'd never met. Anyway, we'd been conversing back and forth when Victor asked me to marry him. To top the proposal, my admirer did the same."

I never thought that the boss's life was so much like 'Days of our Lives.' "What happened next?"

"I spent a week or so weighing my options." Mystique continued. "Victor was a lot of fun, but he'd never been especially reliable. In the end, I decided to meet my "pen pal" in person to accept his offer. The man that I di… the one I met when I arrived there wasn't the real man. I was outraged, and returned to the states."

"So he conned you?" I blinked. This is getting good. I didn't know that anyone besides Xavier ever one-upped her.

"In more ways than one." She said. "His name was Count Alfred Wagner."

Hot damn, this is more screwy than I thought.

"Kurt's father?" I asked warily, not wanting to be wrong. "The blue elf's father was a Count?"

"An impersonator of one, but close." She said. "When I first returned, Victor and I fought and went our separate ways. We've salvaged part of our friendship, but I doubt if it will ever be what it once was."

Ah, and what was the point to all this? "That's insane." I said. "Have you ever thought of writing an autobiography?"

"No." She said. "Wanda, I wanted you to learn something."

"I did." I said. "Never sleep with your pen pals."

"Besides that!" She scolded. I did earn it, though. "I wanted you to think about the consequences of your actions. Use your heart when making these decisions, not your head. You'll be much better off."

Okay, now it sounds like a bad romance novel. "I will." I said, and then got up and walked out. This is entirely too much mushy stuff for one day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The rain washes away all that was, revealing what will be.**

I let out a huge groan as I walked up the flight of stairs to where Todd's room is. Now that I know what I really feel, I guess I can give this love thing a shot.

By 'I guess', I mean the boss will play matchmaker and have me kiss him if I don't do this on my own. I think she wants to see if I can make him a prince.

I stop at his door and knock lightly.

"Hold on a second, yo." He says as he comes to the door, apparently tripping over random objects in his floor to do so. When he opened the door he looked shocked.

"Wanda. Why are you here?"

"I… I wanted to say that I was sorry about casting that spell on you two." I say. "It was stupid and wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay, snookums." He says. "I forgot to say thank you for that save back there."

"You're welcome." I reply. He almost shut the door before I got my courage up to speak again. "Actually, there is something else."

"Yeah." He stops. "What is it?"

I had to really think before I spoke this time. Some things are worth doing right the first time. "Listen, Todd, The reason I cast the spell was to decide which of you really cared."

"Oh." He said. "Did it help?"

It did more than that. "It did." I told him. "I thought at first when I pushed you out of the way that it was just because you were closer, but now I think it's something more."

"You mean that you like me?" He asks. "You really like me?"

God, this is going to be painful. "Look, I'm willing to give you a chance if you promise to stop pestering me when I ask you to. Is that workable?"

"You'a wish is my command, cuddlebumps!" He bows to me as he smiles. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Okay." I smile. "We can talk more later."

"Okay." He nodds his head feverantly. "I'll do that."

I smile back at him and walk back to my room. Somehow, this day didn't turn out quite the way I thought it would.

"Uh, Wanda." Todd asks, sticking his head out the door.

"Yes?" I reply.

"What made you change your mind?" He asks.

"Let's just say that the boss's love live is crazy enough to become a soap opera." I tell him. He busts out giggling.

"Say no more, snookums. Say no more!" he cackles.

I smile politely as he shuts the door.

I could still hear his laughing from my bedroom.

**That's all folks! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
